


Sweet Talker and a Predator

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of cuddles from Sans, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Blood, Everyone burn his knees to the ground please, F/M, Fluff, Go read "Sweet Talker" first if you want but its not manditory, Groping, HE IS, He's like a big fucking dog, Head Injury, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of soul abuse, Lots of tongues will be involved, Monster Heat, Not abuse but lots of invasive soul touching, Obsessive Behavior, Papy is a sweetie, Papyrus doesn't live with Sans but he lives with Undyne and Alphys, Possibly short chapters, Predatory elements, Purple Soul Reader, Reader can bake instead of owning a shop, Reader has a shit ex, Reader is a bit heavyset, Sans has big fucking fangs, Sans is 6'7, Sans is a big dork, Sans is fucking huge in this, Sans is real touchy, Sans likes watching you squirm, Sans thinks he's saving you, Scars, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Sleep Groping, Smut, Some references to practices underground, Soul stuff, Stalking qualities, Territorial Sans, This is a rewrite of a previous fic!, Violence, Watching Someone Sleep, You're just scared shitless, You're only 5'0, a lot of misunderstanding, or a bear, reader has been abused, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE!!! JUST A HEADS UP!!!Sorry this first chapter is so short!! trust me, I'm tryin. A bunch of bad family shit is goin on so I'm just kind of floored!! But no worries, I'll be back to business soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REWRITE!!! JUST A HEADS UP!!!
> 
> Sorry this first chapter is so short!! trust me, I'm tryin. A bunch of bad family shit is goin on so I'm just kind of floored!! But no worries, I'll be back to business soon.

You ran. 

You ran so far. So much so that your lungs were on fire by the time you got to the forest clearing you collapsed in. You could hear him screaming anyway. You heard it so loud and clear. It scared you so much. Your throat ached and burned with embers that made you nearly vomit. Before he got to you though, something else did. Someone else did. 

You blacked out. 

When you came to, you were in bed. Not your own bed, but someone else's. Whoever this person was they were huge apparently. You barely took up any space! Your throat was still sore as ever, so when you reached a hand up to find it bandaged, you panicked. That's when everything clicked, and you realized you were also  _not_ in your original clothes. But rather, you were in a giant black turtleneck, the cuff of it hanging down carelessly.

You finally took in your surroundings. You were in a giant bed with black and gray sheets, the bedspread being a murky gray like wet cement. The pillows were white, oddly enough. The flooring was a deep oak wood, rich brown and with beautifully swirled rings and curves. There was a small gray dresser to the left of the bed with a dim lamp sitting atop it, along with..

A stray bone. It looked way too big to be human, but it still unnerved you. You scooted closer to the right of the bed and that's when you decided to look in that direction anyway.

**There was someone sitting on the far right of the room staring directly at you.**

You jolted back to the left, falling out of the bed with a shrill cry, scuttling across the hardwood and fumbling to stand. You backed up against the wall just beside the closet doors, you assumed, and progressively slid closer to the door. The figure sitting in the chair simply stood from the shadows and slowly made their way out into the light so you could see them.

For starters, they were tall. One of the tallest people you've ever seen. Say for the fact, they were a person at all. You'd seen monsters in the city, but you didn't think any of them would ever live as close to the mountain. Assuming you were still in the woods that lay just in front of it. He was wide, wearing a blue jacket that was unzipped. The hood has sharp looking fur that curved around his face to outline it.

Speaking of his face, just on the right side of his head was a massive hole. It was agape and not covered, so you assumed it didn't bother him much. His eyes..sockets? Was he a skeleton. Based on how pale his face was, and the hole where his nose would be, you assumed that much. In his right socket was a single red light that glowed and sent an eerie cast of warm light across his face. The left socket was vacant and held nothing but the inky expanse of darkness that lay behind the red light in the right socket. 

His mouth was parted slightly as if he was breathing heavily, a small exhale escaping him. His chest rose and fell, just as his mouth parted more. Enough for you to the see the 4 massive fangs that peeked from behind his nonexistent lips. You cowered back against the wall, relishing in the coolness of it through the hot sweater. The figure slid forward, exposing themselves more to the dim glow of the room.

You bolted for the door, not even minding that the figure looked shocked when you did. You darted down the hall and was caught severely off-guard when the figure from before stood menacingly at the front door, blocking your only exit. You slid to a halt, your feet blistering as you rocked yourself back, burning from skidding along the hardwood floors. You fell anyway, landing on your back as you tumbled to the being's feet.

He looked less menacing in the lighting of the foyer, but you still froze up when he stared down at you with a blank expression. He was reading you. The little red light in his socket twirled and dilated. It shrunk way too much for your liking. It expanded, nearly filling the socket, a soft red glow coming from the hole in his head. It connected with the socket, showing off a massive groove in his skull.

It only offered inkier black darkness. No brain, nothing. You jolted up and managed to get to your feet, but not for long before the figure in front of you grabbed your arm sharply. His hand engulfed your forearm, tugging you closer so he could lean down and be eye level with you. Admittedly, you were curious about him, but not this close. Not after what happened with Lee earlier.

Speaking of earlier, did he catch you? Is this one of his friends? God, you hoped not. You decided to look at the hand that was currently keeping a death grip on your forearm. Just as you suspected. It was skeletal. No tendons, no muscles, no flesh. Nothing. Just a bony hand. His fingers were in parts, all connected  _somehow_ and currently digging into your arm. He loosened his grip at your distress and rocked back, pulling away from your face.

He stared at you a bit longer before he..spoke? "are you...alright..?" His voice was deep and gruff, sending a shiver right down your spine. You shuddered and audibly gasped, your eyes widening at the gentleness behind his question. You...were ok? You supposed. If anything you were just confused and frantic, but physically...you were ok. You nodded, albeit hesitantly. The figure let go of your arm and helped you center yourself before you fell to the hardwood again. 

You were leaning away from him after all. He walked past you, waiting for you through an archway across the room. The massive couches that cozily sat on the brims of the coffee table between them looked inviting right now, but he obviously wanted you to follow him.

The front door was right here...But.

**Lee.**

What if he was out there, searching for you? Would it really be a good idea to go out there? But was it also any better than parading around a strangers house? 

Against your better judgment, you followed him to the kitchen, waddling along meekly. He curved right and into a kitchen of sorts, rummaging through the porcelain white fridge and pulling out a hunk of meat. He slammed it on the counter and stared at it for a few tense seconds before he pulled a knife from one of the racks. It was now you noticed that his hands had massive claws. 

The tips of his fingers were sharp and pointed, curling around the handle of the knife in such a way it made your skin itchy. Or him holding a knife, in general, made your skin itchy. Who was he? Why did he apparently help you? Would he even let you leave? 

Your stomach dropped at the thought. He's been docile so far, but what if that's just a calm facade before he locks you up and never lets you leave? You swallowed hard, your mouth dry like sandpaper while you leaned idly against the wall across from the counter he was standing at. He hacked at the meat almost angrily, the sound of dull metal hitting a seemingly wooden cutting board if the thud was any sound to go by.

After a few more harsh swings, and thankful thoughts that you weren't on the receiving end of that blade, he turned and walked to one of the cabinets, pulling out a pan and tossing it haphazardly onto the stove. He turned on the dial, the flames licking the bottom of the pan in a haze of blue and glowing white. After a bit of oil was thrown in, and the meat lightly spiced, he tossed the hacked up cubes into the pan, standing over it with a watchful eye.

Every move he made was...stiff and sluggish as if he wasn't supposed to be moving at all. He rustled around in one of the cabinets again, then back to the fridge with a few short steps. He pulled out a bag of..potatoes. Tossing it on the counter. He pulled a few from the bag and... used his claws to peel them. His thumb was the main source of the skinning, just holding it close to the surface and twisting his wrist down to pull away from the dusty outside.

You watched curiously, craning your neck up to look. Sadly, he noticed your staring and stopped on his 4rth potato, his head snapping up before he looked at you questioningly. You looked away, but that didn't deter him. A hefty grunt made you look up again, eyeing him with a timid but curious look. He pulled one of his hands away long enough to motion for you to come over.

You very carefully crept over and stood across from him. He crouched down in front of you and very slowly grabbed one of your hands and put it out, palm up. He then put his own massive hand in yours. You stared bewildered before he twiddled his dagger tipped fingers. Almost...playfully. You looked at his hand and traced a few of the small cracks where the pieces of his fingers connected. 

He looked tensely at you before he stood again and occupied himself with cooking.

Staying here would definitely be an experience, but one question lingered in your mind... "What's your name..?" You managed to squeak quietly, looking up to his back as he bustled around the stove. He stopped in his spot and turned to look at you and oddly enough, he had a soft smirk on his face.

"sans...sans the skeleton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such sporadic updates ;u;  
> Sans is a sweetheart he just wants a hug

After having let you eat, leaving you at the table after he scoffed down his food, you got up from the table and looked around. Sans had very vaguely said he would "be out" and that you were allowed to explore as you pleased.

Some sort of calm washed over you while you were alone, but at the same time, you didn't want to be without a guide around this stranger's house. You idly made your way about the home, your bare feet making audible sounds as you hustled around on the hardwood floors.

The first place you went to was back to the bedroom you had been in. Must be his room considering the pile of clothes in the corner that all looked like his shorts and a few of his shirts. You skipped out on snooping through the dressers in favor of going to the room across from his. When you pushed the door open you were horrified to find nothing but animal skulls lining the walls.

There were birds, a few deer heads, antlers mounted left and right, a full skeleton of a squirrel hanging on the left wall, and so many more. You could even say it was the most expansive collection of skulls you'd seen ever. Against your turning stomach, you cautiously stepped inside and looked around a bit more. A desk lay on the right corner wall, so you hurried over to it to inspect it. There was a small journal opened to a random page and a very beat up looking pen next to the book.

As if someone had tried to crush it. Or their hands were just too big for it. You opted for the latter of your thoughts before you looked at the page to get a read for what it said.

It was a drawing. A drawing of a deer and it's full skeleton. Like a diagram almost. But further, down the page, the drawing turned into something... Cute. The deer was resting in a patch of grass, small flowers doodled around his hind legs that were tucked under its body and sitting on one of its antlers was a bird. It was scribbled in to give off the illusion it had color but the drawing was still pleasing to look at. You smiled and sat at the desk, looking at the rest of the doodles in the book. The previous pages were all similar to the deer one, a diagram then a small cute doodle. Finally, you flipped ahead past the deer page.

It was a drawing of you. A very detailed drawing of you. Thank the gods there was no skeleton diagram because then you'd be confused. A few sketches of your face, only from the shoulder up though, and a bunch of very questionable hearts fluttering around one of the sketches of your face. At the bottom of the page was a bit of messy handwriting that you could barely make out.

You squinted hard and managed to finally make out what it said.

_i found her today. she was running from someone. but i think he wont find her. shes really pretty and i cant exactly pinpoint how i feel. hopefully shes not scared of me. she smells like lilac and fresh snow._

For a moment your heart fluttered, but you flipped to the next page and quickly rethought your previous butterflies.

There were nude sketches of you here, which made sense but looking at how detailed they were...it made your skin crawl. At the bottom of the page was more messy handwriting. You decided to read it anyway despite your gut twisting at what it might say.

_i had to change her clothes when i brought her here.. she smelled like that human i scared off. her skin is really soft but she has a lot of bruises and scars on her. i hope she didnt do them herself. but some of them dont look like it. i want to hold her close but if she woke up to me cradling her i dont think shed respond well._

You shuddered. He had thought of doing that? Your mind quickly picked up on how he might react to you being here. all the logical thoughts that raced through your mind popped in one by one.

For one, you knew for a fact he lived alone. And obviously didn't know anything about personal space. You looked at the nude sketches again and once more, shuddered at the thought of him inspecting every crevice and nook of your body to be able to draw you this well. You quickly dismissed the thought of what his hands would feel like in those places. Furthermore, he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt you...or as far as you knew hid it extremely well.

Maybe he was lulling you into a sense of false security, then he'd kill you when you were most comfortable. You dismissed that thought too, just to quell your worries. Secondly, you knew he was more than likely extremely lonely. If he was thinking of hugging an unknown stranger, maybe he wasn't in the right mind to know boundaries. Your thinking was cut short by the sudden unease you felt in your gut.

"why...are you in here?"

That's why you felt uneasy. You slid out of the chair as quickly as you could and as discreetly as possible, flipped back to the deer page. He caught it anyway and quickly made his way over and picked up the book. His face was...glowing. A soft blue... It made him look like a Christmas light. He looked suddenly very guilty and stepped back to put some distance between the two of you.

"i..im sorry.." He sputtered out, as softly as possible. You really didn't want to deal with the only person housing you being upset or even worse, mad that you were trespassing, so you reassured him. "I-Its fine. You were uhm..curious.. That's. Alright.." You said as best you could, inching around him to be able to get to the door.

He perked up at your words and set the book down, his hands clasping just in front of his chest, wringing together nervously. "T-The sketches were nice...you're really good at drawing.."

You blurted out before you could stop yourself, disregarding how progressively worse your shaking had gotten. He shuffled a bit closer and gently grabbed your shoulders, looking down at you with a blank expression. The red light in his occupied socket expanded and rolled around in the darkness before it shrunk again and settled back in one fixed position.

He leaned away and sighed, a puff of smoke billowing out past his lack of lips. You shuddered and quickly left the room, opting for going back to the living room to ease your nerves. He followed behind you quickly though, mumbling incoherently to himself all the way. Once you were in the living room and nestled in the cushions of the couch as comfortably as you could...

He sat directly next to you. Why was he following you around like a sick puppy? He scooted a tad closer, making you curl up into yourself more. For a few minutes..it was just this. Tense silence and invading personal space. It was way too uncomfortable for you, but you didn't want to say anything. Eventually, after what felt like forever, he spoke again.

"so...why..were you running..from them?"  He questioned quietly, his voice still baritone, but it sounded gentler. He looked at you inquisitively, his eye light dilating and expanding frantically as if he was searching for your reaction. You really didn't want to think of Lee right now.

"He...he isn't a good person, that's all." You shrugged and leaned further into the cushions of the couch, slightly comforted by the scent of smoke and...was that metal? Almost like copper but...sharper. You were pulled from your thoughts by a hand on you. He grabbed your shoulder tenderly and sat you up, looking deep into your face again.

Once more, he was too close for comfort, all at the expense of studying your face...He tilted his head ever so slightly, the unoccupied socket...squishing. Almost.. Like as of he was squinting at you. You would have laughed if he wasn't so incredibly close. He looked guilty again for a millisecond before speaking. "you...said my drawings..were nice.."

He choked out, hands still clenching your shoulders, almost as if for support. You nodded hesitantly, leaning away from him as he kept talking. "t-thank you.. i... really..liked drawing you.." Hos face flushed blue again, casting a soft glow on the hood of his jacket.

The red glow of the orb of light in his socket contrasted with the hue of his face but it was...oddly cute. Except for the pool of writhing uneasiness in your stomach. He focused on you again but...his right hand slid further and further across your shoulder until it touched your neck, his thumb gently brushing the front of your throat.

At that very moment, you realized just how easy it would be for him to strangle you. If he wanted to that is. The thought of him crushing your airways solely for fun made you lock up while he inspected you. The bandages were still there and covered up the bruises so you weren't phased much...if you disregarded how he was touching you right now. His thumb brushed along the dip where your collarbone was, then back up until his thumb was gently touching your chin.

You could hear him gasp quietly when he got to there, the rest of his fingers gently curled under your chin. For all too long...it was this. His thumb gently stroking your chin while he stared at you, his other hand had made it to your bicep now, shaking ever so slightly. Or maybe it was just you. Once again, your brain tried to focus on the fact that he might just be lonely.

To quell your boiling gut, you opted for that, which calmed you down enough to inspect his face while he did so to you.

His face was round and pudgy, almost as if he had some sort of...weight, to him. His fangs peeked out from behind his "lips" and curved up...the first two on either end of his mouth did anyway. The other two that rested just on the sides of the firsts on curved down, so he had 2 sets that were opposite to one another. The hole in his head was connected to the right socket by a long crack that offered a look into more inky darkness.

Lastly, his empty socket... It was scraped badly around the edges on the inside from what you could tell. And a small crack nearly reached where his top lip would be if he had one. What could happen for the inside of his socket yo be so marred and mangled? You were snapped away from your thoughts by quiet mumbling, Sans' face still flushed blue.

"youre..very pretty.." The compliment was sweet but under these circumstances, it made your skin crawl. He was too close..the entire time. Your expression shifted and for once, he caught on. He leaned back, taking his hands with him and holding them close to his chest. "s-sorry... i hope..im not making you uncomfortable.."

You shook your head, an obvious lie when you told him no, but once more, you didn't want to make him mad. He nodded and slid away from you a bit, leaving you to rest on the couch with some sort of personal space. Admittedly, the lack of warmth was upsetting, so you quelled that by grabbing one of the pillows and huddling it up to your chest.

He noticed and stood before leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with a giant wool quilt and haphazardly tossed it at you. You shrieked and sputtered when you got buried under it, but recovered and peeked out at him. He had a cheeky little smile on his face, staring at you giddily.

And for a brief moment, you thought it was a little cute. After having buried yourself in the blanket, you drifted off to sleep rather quickly, completely forgetting about how you were trying to get away from Lee just a few hours prior.

You were ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter! I wanted the update to be on time and I kind of got lost on what else to add to this bit BUT!! Were gonna be getting into the good stuff soon. Reader will be able to leave the house possibly... Updates for this will be every Friday now! I do art and stuff on my Twitter including Horrortale art so~ 
> 
> https://twitter.com/lee_yukayla

It was darker than before in the house when you woke up. Say for the single red light peering back at you as your eyes fluttered open.

You jolted awake and sat up on the couch, shivering and quaking like a cat fresh out of water. You rubbed your eyes for a brief moment and yet when you opened them...no one was there.

Confusion flooded you, then a wave of relief at the prospect that Sans wasn't watching you sleep. A soft chuckle escaped you. Maybe you were just seeing things. After a few tense minutes of sitting in the dark, you got up from the couch, quilt still wrapped around your tired frame as you made your way to his room.

Sure enough, he was sitting on the right side of the room, slouching over what you could see was a desk, and possibly asleep. His body shook lightly with each inhale and exhale he took, a quiet whistling echoing in the tiny space.

You watched for a few seconds before leaving again, opting for exploring a bit more since your nap was so short lived. Oddly enough, there was another door just down the hall from the skull room, but upon opening the door, you found it lead downstairs to some sort of basement.

You set the quilt down at the top of the steps for convenience, and very very slowly...trudged down the first few steps. The lights were all off and the wood of the stairs was polished and clean, which gave you a sense of calm since the rest of his home was mostly clean.

Finally, after what felt like a minute of descending, you got to the cold wood floors of the basement. Your bare feet felt good against the cold hardwood, but you didn't forget your initial mission about finding out what was down here.

You steadily tiptoed into the basement, eyes darting back and forth in the darkness before you collided with the edge of, what you could assume, was a coffee table.

A soft groan and a squeak later, and you were stumbling back into place before you pulled back.

You shuffled a bit more in the dark, feeling on the table, the wall until finally, your hand hit a switch. The lights slowly buzzed to life and exposed the contents to the room in full light. It was more art. Lots of canvases, posters, pencils, papers, paints, whatever other set supplies? It was scattered across the floor and shelves on the far left of the room.

You paced wearily up to one painting, in particular, this one stood out the most to you. It was a self-portrait, but it was decorated with flowers and more. Out of the hole in his skull bloomed peach colored roses, lime green vines hanging around his face. Entangled in his ribcage were lilacs, and honeysuckle, a plant you knew grew in plenty in this forest.

At the top of the stairs, you heard a creak. Then another. And surely enough, the rhythmic thump of footsteps came before a dull thud, meaning he had gotten to the bottom.

"i...see you..found my paintings.."

He walked up to meet you, leaning over you and running his hand over the canvas. You cowered away from him, wary of how close he was to you. You then felt his hand creep onto your shoulder and give a gentle squeeze.

"could you..ask to come down here next time?"

You swallowed hard, your body quivering under his grip. It wasn't a hard one but it still made you feel...tense. Sweaty, nervous. A flurry of emotions while he loomed over you. You nodded and leaned away from him, stepping back around his tall frame to go up the steps. He followed you rather slowly, pacing behind you like a lost puppy. You rounded the corner quick at the top of the steps. That's when you heard the frantic knocking at the door.

He grabbed your arm before you could go into the living room, cupping a bony hand over your mouth. You winced at how close he was, claws barely grazing your cheek. He leaned in and whispered something to you.

"i...saw them earlier.. its the police.." You tensed. Did Lee call them here? He couldn't have. Not so soon. He crouched down to your level and unzipped his giant hoodie, raising his shirt and... He really was a skeleton under that. How did he eat earlier then? Before you could even process that he grabbed you and carefully set you.. inside him..

It was a bit hot in the space, but you fit in his ribcage perfectly fine. Your feet were placed just on his pelvis. "hold on and...stay quiet.."

Your heart was pounding. Your hands gripped into the spaces between his ribs, earning a soft grunt from him as he closed his jacket back up, leaving you in darkness. His footsteps were light as he paced to the door, your body being slightly jostled along the way. The click of the lock signified he had opened the door, a soft rush of cool air making you shiver slightly. 

"Good evening... uh.. sir. We were called in on a missing person's case." A bit of rustling later and the cop spoke again. "Have you seen this girl?" He was shown..something. You couldn't see it anyway from where you were. Sans gruff voice made his ribcage rattle slightly when he replied. "no...havent seen anyone out here in weeks." Someone cleared their throat, footsteps going around your left. They must not believe him. "We'll just run a quick inspection then if that's fine."

Something in his demeanor switched at that moment. It was almost palpable since you were literally inside him. The air shifted, he perked up and his ribs flexed as if he was puffing out his chest. "go for it. but uh.. before that i wanna send in an anonymous tip about something that happened recently." 

The footsteps stopped. You immediately felt the familiar tension swirling in your gut. "there was a break in at a parking garage not far from here.." The officer hummed in acknowledgment and then, "it was wrong on so many levels." A few seconds of silence and then it hit him. He bellowed out a laugh, obviously not expecting the joke and quite frankly, neither were you. Sans was apparently a master at this because he kept rolling with more. 

"i remember when i applied for the police academy. whew that was a doozy... we were learning about how most serial killers use knives and after that ordeal, didnt think i wanted to take a stab at that kind of career." The officer chuckled again, walking about the house while he laughed. Sans just kept the jokes coming one after another until the inspection was over. You had to keep yourself from chuckling a few times at the ridiculously cheesy jokes but managed. 

"Well. You're all clean. If you see the girl let us know. Have a good night sir." The door clicked shut with a dull thud, leaving you both in silence. A few tense minutes before the officer pulled off, from what you could hear of the car starting up again, and you were finally set free. He unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt, the cool air filling your lungs as he set you down on the floors again. 

Now that you could see his face again...He was glowing blue. Radiantly almost. A small bead of blue sweat was rolling down his face as well, clawed hands wringing together nervously. He looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, shaky breathing and very faint quivering from how his shoulders were shaking. "Are.. are you ok? You look a little queasy..." 

He nodded frantically, stepping away from you and clipping the arm of the sofa, falling back onto it in a tumbling heap. You watched in awe at how his confident facade faded and gave way to this...clumsy mess. You rounded the couch to look at his face again, seeing that he was now completely blue in the face and huffing like he was out of breath. He didn't have lungs though...so seeing him gasping for air like this was almost comical. "Do.. do you need water or something?" He shot up suddenly, looking at you with one expanded red eye light. 

"n-no! i-im.. im fine.. im fine.. i.." He huffed on the last bit, tapping gently at his kneecap, claws making a soft clicking noise with each hit. "a-are you ok?" He asked as if to deflect the attention away from himself. "Yeah, I'm ok? A little shaken up if anything..heh. I wonder if Lee called them on me.." His eye light was wandering around the room while he spoke this time. "lee huh...thats the second time youve mentioned him.." He shakily stood from the couch and walked around you to the kitchen, gently tugging at his jacket sleeve all the way there. 

You decided you would leave him be to...solve whatever issue he was obviously having. In search of your blanket, you rushed down the hall, not finding it at the top of the stairs where you had left it. Probably because of the inspection. You very cautiously paced to his room and peeked inside, seeing the quilt splayed across the bed hastily. You grabbed it and wrapped it around yourself, intent on possibly getting another nap in. You were admittedly tired from what's happened in just the past few hours. 

Lee chasing you. Sans being just all around uncomfortable energy. Police scare. The possible thought of not being able to go home. You shuddered, eyes stinging with the threat of tears at the prospect of having to "lay low" for the rest of your life. When you got back to the couch, the lights had been cut off and Sans was nowhere in sight. Did he leave? You chalked it up to a late night run to the store. Or what you could chalk it up to. You had no clue what time it was. Settling on thinking about it later, you flopped onto the couch in a tired flurry, curling up to store as much heat as possible.

The dim lighting from the still buzzing lightbulb felt almost serene.. calming even. It felt homey to some extent. That peaceful quiet calm that lingers in the late hours of the night and makes your mind foggy with just how peaceful it is. Your eyes fluttered closed a few times. Still, you focused on that peaceful feeling. Cool but welcoming. Out of the corner of your eye, you could have sworn you saw red...but you were too sleepy to dwell on it. 

You'd figure that out in the morning. 


End file.
